Un jour Parfait
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS] Réponse au 11e défi du Poney Fringant. Aragorn rentre de la chasse et retrouve le palais dans un état... Disons inhabituel.


**Un jour Parfait**

**AUTEUR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**GENRE:** One Shot. Petit bonheur ;P

**BASE:** The Lord of the Rings

**DISCLAIMER:** M'appartiennent pôôô… (Ouin)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:** Réponse au 11e Défi du Poney Fringant, a l'occasion de la St Parfait ;P Le thème: Parlez de quelque chose de parfait…

**Un jour Parfait**

"Majesté! Majesté! Il est tard… peut-être devrions nous rentrer, ou la reine va s'inquiéter!"

En vérité, celui qui s'inquiétait, c'était plutôt Aragorn.

Imaginez: vous partez tranquillement chasser en compagnie de quelques nobles et de deux de vos meilleurs amis et, non content d'être attaqué par une horde d'Orcs en furie et de rentrer bredouille, vous rentrez pour découvrir votre palais dans un état d'agitation et de bazar difficilement exprimable… Comment réagissez vous?

Aragorn avait paniqué, les trois premières minutes. Puis on lui fourra une bassine d'eau brûlante dans les bras, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'immobiliser.

Trente secondes plus tard on venait la lui reprendre, alors qu'un cri de douleur déchirait l'air. C'était la voix d'Arwen.

Aragorn se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, Legolas et Gimli sur ses talons. Il parvinrent aux appartements de la reine, mais se firent refouler à l'entrée.

Aussi Aragorn se retrouvait-il à faire les cent pas devant la porte qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se refermer, en proie à une angoisse sans nom, maudissant l'esprit qui avait eu l'idée de lui concocter une journée aussi pourrie.

A côté de lui, Gimli tirait sur sa barbe, et Legolas restait immobile, les yeux fermés, tout juste appuyé contre le mur.

Après dix minutes, un nouveau cri retentit, et Aragorn dressa la tête.

"Calmez vous Estel! Il ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans des états pareils!

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas votre femme à l'intérieur!répliqua vertement Aragorn."

Les narines de l'Elfe frémirent, et Aragorn su qu'il était allé trop loin. Legolas avait perdu sa femme un ou deux ans auparavant, alors qu'elle mettait au monde leur unique fils.

"Pardonnez-moi mon ami. Je suis inquiet. Cela me rend stupide.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus que ce que vous faites déjà. Alors arrêtez de vouloir tout contrôler. C'est inutile." Répondit Legolas de sa voix calme.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur les trois hommes, et on entendit plus que les gémissements d'Arwen derrière la porte. Les servantes continuaient de s'agiter, transmettant aux pages les instructions des médecins: eau, sels, linges propres, pince…

Le ballet des domestiques pris un tour plus inquiétant lorsque l'une d'entre elle ramena un attirail de couteau plus qu'inquiétant et une bassine vide.

Aragorn chercha un peu de réconfort auprès de Legolas, mais ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et fixait intensément la porte d'Arwen, comme il avait dû fixer celle de sa femme deux ans plus tôt.

Gimli aussi avait remarqué ce regard, car il vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'ancien Rôdeur.

"Dame Laënyn était malade, et faible. Dame Arwen est en excellente santé. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr."

Aragorn acquiesça en silence, mais manqua de s'évanouir lorsque la bassine vue précédemment reparut, remplie de sang.

Enfin, une servante s'arrêta devant eux et s'inclina face à Aragorn et ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Inquiet, ses deux amis toujours à ses côtés, le Roi des Hommes s'avança jusqu'au large lit à baldaquin où reposait Arwen, les yeux clos et pâle à faire peur.

Lorsqu' Aragorn laissa échapper un gémissement, la reine ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son époux, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

En partie soulagé, Aragorn s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Relevez-vous, mon ami…"

Aragorn obéit et découvrit un corps minuscule lové contre le sein de son épouse. Un tout petit enfant, les yeux encore clos, le crâne seulement orné d'un duvet qui ne tarderait pas à tomber, enveloppé dans une moelleuse serviette blanche.

Sans un mot, le Roi effleura la petite joue, et ses doigts lui parurent énormes et noirs auprès de la peau du bébé. Arwen sourit, et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant.

"C'est notre fils. Dit-elle comme pour s'en convaincre. Notre petit Eldarion."

Aragorn opina du chef, trop fasciné pour parler. C'était sans doute la vision la plus magnifique qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de contempler.

"L'accouchement ne s'est pas fait sans mal, dit un médecin juste derrière lui. L'enfant s'est présenté par le siège, et nous avons du opérer sa majesté. Mais ils sont tout les deux hors de danger, à présent.

-Je crains fort que vous n'ayez à vous habituer à une vilaine cicatrice dans un futur proche. Ajouta Arwen.

-Rien ne saurait ternir votre beauté, ma Dame. Encore moins la marque de notre enfant."

Arwen eut un rire doux, et Aragorn l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Puis, après avoir déposé un furtif baiser sur le front de son enfant, il obéit à une sage femme qui lui enjoignait de laisser mère et enfant se reposer et quitta la pièce.

"-Je vous avait dit de ne pas vous inquiéter! Dit Gimli lorsqu'ils furent tout trois hors de la chambre. Vous voila un heureux père, à présent…

-Que disiez-vous sur le chemin du retour, plaisanta Legolas. Que ce jour était maudit?

-Oubliez ce que j'ai pu dire ce matin, Legolas. Répondit Aragorn avec un sourire. Ce jour est parfait."


End file.
